Woltar
Woltar is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer and can be found in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Background An alchemist who is believed to have kidnapped Lylia, the Queen of Crell Monferaigne in 746 C.C. Hiding out in the hinterland of Salerno, Woltar was rumoured to have spent his days and nights engrossed in horrifying experiments, an exaggeration born from fear of his secrecy. However, in 752 C.C. he was found and executed by officers from Crell Monferaigne. A month after the queen was rescued from her prison, she took her own life by throwing herself from atop the castle wall. Unbeknownst to all, Woltar and Lylia were actually lovers. She eloped with him and killed herself in grief over his death, leaving behind their daughter, Lydia. In contrast to his formidable reputation, Woltar appears as a calm, caring and reasonable man, displaying affection towards both his daughter and his lover. After being released, he declares himself unfit for combat, perceiving himself more as a researcher than a fighter. He also expresses a wish to live his new life away from public attention, possibly because that is what caused so much grief in his previous life. Battle Woltar is an average character. While his Great Magic is good, and he gets Might Reinforce relatively quickly, he does not have anything else to make him worthwhile, and a better Sorcerer with the same Great Magic is available in the next dungeon. He will join your party with a Ruby Mace and a Leather Cloak. His initial skill is Weed Whacker. Magic *'Poison Blow' - Initial *'Fire Storm' - Level 8 *'Lightning Bolt' - Level 16 *'Frigid Damsel' - Level 28 *'Prismatic Missile' - Level 45 *'Dark Saviour' - Level 48 Magic *'Normalize' - Level 5 *'Earth Grave' - Level 10 *'Heal' - Level 12 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 18 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 20 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 22 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 25 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 30 *'Sap Power' - Level 32 *'Explosion' - Level 34 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 36 *'Sap Guard' - Level 38 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 41 *'Astral Maze' - Level 43 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 51 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 55 Does not learn: Chaotic Rune Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Woltar is an Earth Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Maleficent Harm. He will say "You'll pay with your life!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins, found on the left of the first outdoor screen at the top of the building. Woltar has a 50% chance of appearing. Alm is the other possible option. Woltar will say "I stand once more upon this ground? Fate is a curious mistress." when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release Woltar, he will ask "Is it your desire that I be free? If so, I will respect your wishes." If you then choose to release him, he will say "I am deeply in your debt. I pray that fate is on your side." Upon being released, Woltar will appear at the entrance of Chateau Obsession. He will give you a Foolproof Talisman if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Woltar may have a short exchange with one of three characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: his lover Lylia, their daughter Lydia and Sha-kon, as a fellow researcher, even though she lived and died before his time. *'Lylia' :Lylia: I prayed a thousand times that we might one day be reunited. :Woltar: I too, my love. We must thank the fickleness of fate. *'Lydia' :Woltar: Is that Lydia? You've grown, my dear. I'm sorry I did not protect you from everything that you've suffered. :Lydia: Father... *'Sha-kon' :Woltar: You are the trickster who seals human souls inside the bodies of dolls...You do not seem the type. :Sha-kon: Those who have power are the same wherever you go. Perhaps you and I are no different. Etymology Woltar may be derived from voltare, an Italian word meaning "to turn" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/voltare#Italian. This implies changeability, perhaps in reference to Woltar's occupation as an alchemist or to the ambiguities of his nature. Another possibility is that the name is derived from Walter, which is formed from the Germanic roots wald (to rule) and hari (army) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Walter. This would indicate a military leader, and the meaning would thus be ironic, considering Woltar's aversion for battle. Trivia *Woltar has the same voice actor as Alm, Ehrde, Adonis, Falx and Aegis. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Woltar's elemental tolerance is identical to Alm, the other Einherjar obtainable from the same relic. Their elemental affiliations as Sorcerers, however, are diametrically opposite (Earth and Lightning). *Woltar's character design is very similar to Khanon, up to the shackles on their wrists, perhaps symbolizing the need to restrain their power, as it is harmful to others (whether voluntarily or not). This is another misleading element as to Woltar's personality, which is not at all similar to Khanon's ruthless ambition. *Woltar's name is also very similar to Walther's, another powerful sorcerer with nefarious motives. *It is very likely that Woltar is the sorcerer mentioned in the in-game description of the Salerno Academy in Valkyrie Profile. If that is the case, then he is originally from Flenceburg. Gallery File:VP2 Char-Woltar.jpg|Woltar's victory pose File:1129811-vps illust08.jpg|Woltar with Lylia and Lydia Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Sorcerer